Raditz's Boy
by Linkinpark
Summary: Link is a 9th grade kid from Earth, and he discovered the powers of Ki energy. Chapter Two Now UP!! I will update MUCH more often now.
1. Raditz

A/N: some of this is copy write funimation or whoever the owns DBZ, but Link is mine and if you take him all get really angry. ^_^ Just read the story.  
  
  
  
Every afternoon Link exercised. He didn't do physical exercises, but mental, exercising his Ki ability. This afternoon, after school, was his breakthrough. He had been able to generate great amounts of heat from his hands, and enough electricity to blow out a light bulb. Today though, he had finally done what he had been going for.  
  
Using all his concentration, Link focused everything he had on a point, just outside his hands, which were both cupped. He could feel the heat growing and sparks flew back and forth across his hands.  
  
"AHH!!!" He screamed and suddenly a glowing blue ball formed in between his hands, about the size of golf ball. Sparks flew everywhere, and his hair stood up. A thunderclap sounded, and Link fell to his feet.  
  
"Whoa…" He said to himself. He had finally done it; he had conjured a ball of energy outside his body. From what he had experienced, even a ball that size could do loads of damage. What he needed right now though, was food.  
  
Running downstairs and into the kitchen, he threw open the pantry door, and started grabbing everything he could. He picked up both bags of chips, and put 6 cans of various foods into the microwave. He also got out a full gallon of milk, and minutes later began eating.  
  
He finally finished an hour later, and felt terrific.  
  
***  
  
Link was the captain of the football team, and the strongest one in the whole school. Of course he got all of his strength from his Ki manipulation, and he didn't know anyone else that could do it. Only a freshman in high school, he could bench-press 350 pounds, and squat 800. He could also run a mile in four minutes flat. In classes, he has the highest grade in each subject, and is taking the hardest courses he could.  
  
Obviously these are huge accomplishments, but the know just how incredible these were, you would have to know more about Link. Throughout middle school he was just an above average student, and simply OK when it came to physical fitness. Over the summer just before his ninth grade year, he had been extremely bored (he didn't have many friends) and was concentrating with all his might to move an object.  
  
Of course kids hear all kinds of things about magic and moving objects with his mind, and Link didn't particularly believe in any of it, but decided to try anyways. Every day for a week he would devote every ounce of his concentration to a glass full of water, and struggle to move it. Finally, on the fifth day, he was concentrating as hard as ever, when suddenly he felt a little heat coming from the glass. Out of nowhere, the glass toppled over, without anything ever touching it.  
  
From then on he had concentrated every day and strengthening his powers, until this day, just a couple of months before the end of his ninth grade year. Of course Link didn't know much about abilities like these, because no one had ever heard of anything like it, except in fantasy books. His dream was to try and levitate himself, and he was sure that he could do it now that he had conjured the ball of energy.  
  
The next day, (he only did this once a day because it was so strenuous) he began to concentrate. By now it didn't take long for him to get a reaction, and within a minute his feet were off the floor. Experimenting a little, he found he could move any direction he wanted just by adjusting where most of his energy was concentrated.  
  
He wanted to see how high and fast he could go. Floating over to the door, he opened it with his mind and moved out. After making his way to the basement and exiting outside, he landed momentarily, and checked to make sure nobody was around. Satisfied the place was empty, he took off in his backyard and flew as high as he could. Looking down he realized that he had flown nearly a hundred feet above his roof, and his house was two stories. Next he landed, and then lifted off enough to clear his fence. He flew as fast as he could, and counted the distance and time in his head. By what he could figure he was going more or less thirty miles an hour.  
  
Too tired to think, he landed quickly and lay down on the ground. Eventually he got up, and went exhausted back into the house for something to eat. He would have to think about what he was going to do with these powers.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Link figured that if he could fly a hundred feet up, and nearly thirty miles an hour, he could certainly expand his mind. After school, Link brought all of his books home. Sitting down in his room again he read through his books as fast as he could. Two hours later, he had read all of his books. Thinking back, he realized he was concentrating with enough energy he could remember every single thing in every book quite specifically.  
  
Just as he was getting up to leave his room, someone came crashing through his window. "What the hell?"  
  
There was a tall man, six and a half feet, standing in front of him.  
  
"Hello" The man said, "I'm Raditz. I am a sayain warrior sent from the planet Vegita, and I'm here to bring you back with me."  
  
What the fuck? An alien? Suddenly he caught site of the man's tail. Holy shit…  
  
"Uh… what do you want with me?" Link asked, startled.  
  
"You have a power level worth mentioning, and I want to train you. Trust that I could do a good job, my power level is nearly 1800" Raditz bragged to a confused Link.  
  
"Power level?"  
  
"Honestly now… look you know the energy you use to fly around and shoot energy beams at people?" Shoot? At people? Was this guy mad? Then again he is from a different planet. Maybe on other planets Ki energy is a normal thing.  
  
"Your power level is almost 400, which is quite an accomplishment for a human." Raditz continued. Link wasn't sure if he even wanted to go. But then again he really had no true friends, and had nothing to really lose. It wasn't everyday flying aliens the could shoot energy beams flew through your window.  
  
"Ok… uh, when do we leave?"  
  
"Now. Come with me."  
  
Link didn't have another choice. Suddenly Raditz flew out the window. Link took a few seconds and powered up, then flew off after him.  
  
***  
  
Arriving at a sphere-like structure, Raditz opened the side of it, pulled out a capsule, and threw into a clearing. Suddenly a cloud of smoke billowed the area, and when it cleared a sphere identical to his was there.  
  
"Cool!" Link exclaimed. He then walked over and, following Raditz's instructions, and got inside and strapped himself in. Beside his head in a compartment was a device like Raditz was wearing. Link pulled it out and tried it on. When he saw nothing, he reached up and felt for a button. After he found a pushed the button, foreign text scrolled the screen, and several arrows pointed in different directions along the side. He thumbed a scrolling key on the side and pushed another button. One of the selections said English. "Weird" he said aloud. He selected English and looked around. In front of his was Raditz, and the device read 20 feet, and then had the number 1780 beside it. "It's a Scouter" There must have been a radio in the device.  
  
He pushed another button, and at the top right of the visor it said "Radio On". He released the button and the text disappeared. Pushing it in again, he said: "Gotcha. Let's go! Over". At that, a couple of light on his control panel lit up, and he felt himself lifted into the air, and shooting through the atmosphere.  
  
***  
  
"You! Where is my drink!? I told you to bring it nearly five minutes ago!" At that the man was blown out of existence. "Hey you in the blue. Go get me my drink and Scouter, immediately." The next man was much more eager to help Prince Vegita.  
  
"So where did he go off to?" A huge bald man named Nappa asked.  
  
"Who?" Prince Vegita asked, distracted.  
  
"Raditz, sir" At this he paid more attention.  
  
"Oh yes. According to our readings he has gone to Earth. There are no warriors of any power at all there. Mostly weaklings that should have been annihilated. I wonder why we haven't sent a sayain there to finish the job." Prince Vegita responded.  
  
"What is he going there for? Should we go and just kill him?" Nappa asked, stupidly.  
  
"No you fool, he is my brother, and Frieza would never allow the royal sayian to be killed. You know that." Prince Vegita was "royally" pissed. He had been the direct descendent of The King Vegita. The one the Frieza killed. And now Frieza wanted RADITZ as the new king. Raditz was weak. Vegita would one day kill Raditz. And then Frieza himself.  
  
***  
  
Waking up from a cryogenic nap, Link blinked as bright light stung his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Link asked nobody in particular.  
  
"We are arriving at the planet Vegita. This is my house" Raditz spoke through the Scouter radio to Link as they landed on some sort of launching pad.  
  
After landing they both got out and Link followed him into the house.  
  
"First you will want some food." Raditz yelled something in a foreign language, and ten or twenty man-creatures scurried around arranging a feast for the two. It was set up in five minutes.  
  
"Ah, this will definitely prepare us for training this week. Eat up." And he did.  
  
Several chickens, and gallons of milk later, (among other things), they walked down stairs to Raditz's training room.  
  
"Hm, what should I set it for… how about 10. Oh yeah, prepare yourself."  
  
Link didn't know what to expect, but powered up as quickly as possible. Suddenly he felt ten times heavier.  
  
"I shifted the gravity in the room. It's ten times Earth's. We will do some aerobics like this today." Try to imagine having several hundred pound weights strapped to your arms, and more to your legs. Any normal human wouldn't be able to move. Link could hardly, and he was using ever bit of Ki energy he had at the moment just to move around and do normal things.  
  
"The whole idea behind building Ki energy," Raditz said, doing jumping jacks, "Is pushing yourself beyond your limit. Now lets begin. Jumping jacks: 150. Go."  
  
Link and Raditz spent three grueling hours in the gravity room doing aerobics at ten times earth's gravity, followed by pushups and crunches, as well as flying maneuvers. Link was pushed far beyond his limit, and the only thing keeping him going was his forcefulness and determination to stay alive. Each pushup required him screaming and pulling every bit of Ki energy into his arms. Finally the training concluded.  
  
Stepping out of the gravity chamber, Link felt like he was floating. Even without his Ki energy helping he was sure he could jump thirty feet into the air.  
  
"That's a good warm-up. After lunch we will do the real exercises, then after dinner cool down exercises. We will do this everyday until your power level exceeds what mine is now." Link looked at him, stunned.  
  
"That— That's impossible!!!" Link shouted.  
  
"Then quit. Quit now and go back to Earth where you can spend every afternoon staring at a spoon trying to make it move. Either that or stay here with me where you can learn to fight and take over worlds." In less time it takes to blink Raditz moved behind Link. "Just think of the possibilities." Link turned around and Raditz was gone again, this time in front of him again.  
  
"With a gift like yours, eventually you could take on Vegita himself. Or even Frieza. You are destined to be an awesome fighter Link. And I will train you."  
  
Link thought about this for a second.  
  
"Where is the kitchen again? I'm starved. I can't get through our real training without food." Raditz smiled, and they walked back upstairs to the table, where food awaited.  
  
***  
  
more to come. 


	2. Training Day

            Digging his spoon into a mass of rice, Link shoved all the food he could into his stomach, focusing particularly on carbohydrates to keep him alive all day. Reflecting on the past few hours, he realized this would be more than difficult. On Earth he conquered everyone; he was like a God. But with Raditz, things were different. Raditz became God, and he was nothing.

            No matter. Raditz will be disposed of. Link contemplated all he had seen. It was true, in his mind, that Raditz was a weakling. Not to mention he was stupid, giving Link a Scouter was the last thing he should have done. Link had used the high-end Scouter to check out the planet Vegita. Turns out there are several forces hundreds of times stronger than puny Raditz. First was some guy, powered around 20,000, and the once he hung out with, Mr. 5000. then there was a group of five, always somewhere near, as if in formation, all in the upper tens all the way to 120,000 or so. Finally was the Big Man. Somewhere around half a million, and he guessed this was disguised, he had seen some significant powers multiply by incredible numbers, then change back at times.

            "Come now! Lunch is through, lets do some running!" Raditz yelled across the ridiculously long table.

            Out at the track (of which Link saw no end, just a massive length, then a returning massive length) Link and Raditz had changed into some weighted clothing. Link had on one hundred pounds of weights, and Raditz had one five hundred.

            "We are going to do three laps, followed by one lap flying. Ready?" Link nodded subtly, and Raditz got into stance.

            "Now this isn't a race, I will probably run at a faster pace than you, so don't get discouraged" 

Fuck that, Link thought, I'll win.

            "Ok… go!" They both took off. Link was running a five-minute mile pace, guessing the track was about five miles. Raditz had begun at a three-minute mile pace.

            At this Link sped up, staying right with Raditz, nearly at an all out sprint. This continued for about half a mile, and Link began getting winded. Raditz smiled.

            "Looks like the energy is running low, eh?" Raditz called, now ten feet ahead.

            "What energy?" Link said, smiling evilly.

            Link powered up, quickly gaining back lost ground. He stayed with Raditz at the three-minute mile pace. Finally one lap was completed, merely three miles, not the five that Link had predicted. Good he thought This will make up for the pace increase.

            The last half-mile approached, both Raditz and Link were heavily winded, yet Raditz still found the breath to call out, "Keep going, we will fly without stopping as we finish" Link's face contorted in horror. He wouldn't be able to keep up with that! He was already at the end of his energy, and flying was extremely difficult.

            Raditz lifted off at the starting line. Link tried also. The burning sensation increased, spreading throughout his body. He lifted a foot or two, but slowly began to sink. NO! GO!! He screamed silently, tears running down his face. Exhausted beyond moving, he slowly sank until he was inches off the ground.

            Raditz turned around, already two hundred feet away. "Hah. Weakling! What was I thinking, bringing you here. You can't even fly! This is so sad. You will NEVER be as strong as I am. Ever. How ridiculous". Link looked up at the taunting Raditz. No. link thought No, Raditz, my friend, you are the weakling. Not ME!!!!

            "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link screamed, rattling the house windows. Liquid fire spewed from his back, and he flew thirty feet into the air.

            "Raditz, YOU are the weakling! I will never be a failure!" Like a flaming streak, he rocketed past Raditz, going nearly seventy miles an hour. Raditz smiled again, Excellent, a challenge.

            Powering up, Raditz used every ounce of energy he had, and flew up to Link's streaking body. "Haha! Foolish boy! You think you can out-fly me?!" Link again looked back at Raditz, shocked. This is NOT the time to lose! I can beat this simple little fuck! Link pushed harder, with every ounce of energy available.

            Raditz exerted all the force he had, every bit of energy, and kept up with Link. The last stretch arrived, half a mile to go. Raditz increased his speed even more, yet Link did too. With one last push, Raditz shot past Link at the finish line, just nanoseconds before Link.

            Panting in exhaustion, they looked at each other, Raditz smiled, and looked back down. Link kept staring at him with contempt. Fortunately, it was masked by sheer fatigue. Link knew Raditz had won, but by the end of the week, Link would ultimately win, he vowed, by destroying the cocky bastard and moving on to greater teachers.

            "Come on, to the revitalization chamber. Using that sonuvabitch we can be moving right along with the attack training before dinner", this interested Link greatly, and he moved at a quick pace after Raditz toward the chambers. Exactly what he needed, a base in attack training was just enough to let him in on how to destroy this weakling.

            As they entered the building, the hissed closed behind them, and Raditz began walking down one of the many hallways. With every tap of his shoes, Link was reminded of his failure to Raditz, strengthening him ever more.

            Another door hissed open, and the revitalization tanks were there. Link looked at Raditz, who was still nearly dead. Link realized that he was already feeling better, and could probably run another three-minute mile. Better to power back up for the attack training though Link thought Need to be at my best to learn everything I can.

            The chamber door closed, and Link fell to a peaceful sleep.

            The dark hall was lit only by a ball of luminescent energy, carried by a figure with tall hair. In fact, his hair was huge compared to his bald friend. The two figured wore some sort of stretchy armor, just like what Raditz wore. With each step came the familiar 'tap' that enraged Link every time he heard it.

            The odd pair reached a door, an enormous door, covered with foreign symbols. The short one with the tall hair placed his hand on a glowing pad, and within a few seconds, the doors hissed open, slowly revealing a small figure in a floating chair, with a pink tail overflowing out of it. The two figures knelt about six paces away, and bowed their heads.

            "Lord Frieza! Nappa and I, Prince Vegita, are reporting as ordered, Sir!" With "sir" they both lifted their heads in one snap motion.

            "Welcome, sayains. I have news. You are to report to the planet Earth, I have information of such things as Dragon Balls on the planet."

            "Dragon Balls?" Vegita spoke slowly

            "Yes, gather all seven, and a dragon will grant a wish to the one who gathers them. Do you realize what this means? I will become immortal!"

            "I want you both to dispatch to the planet on one week, and begin to collect the balls. If anyone gets in your way, kill them, unless they have information about the Dragon Balls, in that case keep them in captivity until I arrive onboard my ship a week later."

            "Yes sir, of course." The two voiced, together.

            "After I am done with these balls, the planet will be destroyed, so don't fret over lost life", Frieza said quickly, "Now go and prepare! If you would like bring Raditz along with you!"

            At this, a blinding light pierced through the scene. "Wha- what the?"

            Link looked up in confusion. Raditz stood above him, hand on hip.

            "Come on Link, recuperation time is up. Attack training begins now".

***

I will update this story MUCH more often now, I promise, so please review!


End file.
